Lettuce's Birthday Party
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's Lettuce's birthday, and Kisshu's 'helping' Pai find a present.


**Lettuce's Birthday Party**

"KISSHU!" Kisshu snickered. The person shouting his name was Pai, and Kisshu guessed he had just found the little 'present' he had left in the lab.

Pai came storming into Kisshu's room and yelled, "What is WRONG with you!?"

"Nothing currently, why?" Kisshu asked innocently.

Pai held up a wooden carving, and said, "THIS is why!"

The carving was of Pai and Lettuce wrapped in each others' arms, kissing. "Are you mad because I forgot to paint it?" Kisshu asked.

Pai snarled and hurled the carving at Kisshu's head. Kisshu caught it, smirking, and said, "I'll go get my paint set."

Pai just growled and teleported out. Kisshu snickered and got a set of paints out of his desk, then carefully started painting.

About an hour later, he was done, and he set the carving aside to dry. Then he teleported off to find Ichigo.

He found her at the sakura tree, and landed in front of her, startling a squeak out of her. "Kisshu! Don't scare me like that!" she said.

"Aww…. It's fun, though," Kisshu said. Ichigo glared at him, and he sighed. "I actually have a question," he said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked warily.

"When's Lettuce's birthday?" Kisshu asked.

"Wednesday, why?" Ichigo asked. "You're not going to ruin her party, are you?"

"Of course not, and I'll tell Pai and Taruto no attacks on Wednesday," Kisshu said. "I made something, and I think I'll trick Pai into giving it to her."

"What did you make?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I made a carving of Lettuce and Pai kissing each other, and painted it," Kisshu said. "It's drying in my room."

Ichigo giggled. "I think she'll love it," she said. "But Ryou's going to have a fit if Pai shows up."

"Stay here, I've got an idea," Kisshu said. Ichigo nodded hesitantly, and settled down under the tree to wait.

Five minutes later, Kisshu came back with a folded piece of paper, and said, "Give this to Blondie. See you Wednesday!" He teleported off, leaving Ichigo confused. Shrugging, she walked to Café Mew Mew.

Ryou and Keiichiro were in the lab when Ichigo knocked on the door, and Ryou sighed, then called, "Who is it?"

"It's Ichigo, can I come in?" Ichigo called back.

"Fine…" Ryou said.

Ichigo opened the door, and went in, then said, "Kisshu came by and gave me a letter addressed to you."

"Let's see it," Keiichiro said.

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Ryou asked.

Keiichiro and Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a piece of paper," Ichigo said scathingly. Ryou sighed and opened the paper, then turned red. Keiichiro took the paper away, and read out, "To Blondie and Cupcake Man- We'd like to set up a temporary truce on Wednesday for Mew Lettuce's birthday, since Pai is head over heels in love with her and has a present for her too. Hope you don't mind! Signed, Kisshu."

Ichigo looked at Ryou, who was steaming, and asked, "Can we? I think it'll make Lettuce happy."

"My name is NOT 'Blondie'," Ryou grumbled.

"Give it a rest," Ichigo sighed. "He probably doesn't even know your real name, which is why he's calling you that. You are blonde, after all. At least he hasn't come up with something like what I did."

"You have a nickname for me too?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, it's 'Radioactive Butter Boy'," Ichigo said. "Keiichiro, doesn't Ryou's hair look kind of like radioactive butter?"

Keiichiro studied Ryou for a minute, then said, "You know, it kind of does…."

"Ichigo, did you have to corrupt Keiichiro?" Ryou asked wearily.

"I DIDN'T, it's true," Ichigo said. "Go look in the mirror the next time you're angry. I can guarantee you'll see your hair steaming."

"Grr…." Ryou said.

"So, we're inviting the Cyniclons over on Lettuce's birthday, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Do we have to?" Ryou moaned.

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "And don't tell Lettuce, we should surprise her."

"Mmph," Ryou said. "If they do anything, they're dead."

"I doubt they will," Ichigo said. "I'm going home to contact Kisshu." She skipped out.

Ryou looked at Keiichiro and asked, "How is she planning on doing that?"

"Beats me," Keiichiro replied.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo got home and dragged a machine she had stolen from Ryou out from under the bed, then pressed a few buttons. It was a machine to make portals, and she had just set it to get her to Kisshu's bedroom. She pressed another button, and a portal opened up. She stepped through it, grabbing the machine, and landed in Kisshu's room a minute later.

Kisshu was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Ichigo appeared, and he sat bolt upright when he saw her. "What's up?" he asked.

"Ryou and Keiichiro agreed to your request," Ichigo said. "And I thought I'd come let you know, since it's not like I can call you."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto agreed, but it took a little convincing."

"Great," Ichigo said. "I think this will make Lettuce really happy."

Kisshu smiled, then got up and came over to her. Ichigo was surprised when he put a finger on her forehead. "It looks like you can use telepathy, you just didn't realize it," he said. "Now you can call me anytime you want!"

"How does it work?" Ichigo asked.

"Focus on me and think what you want to say," Kisshu said.

Ichigo concentrated, and Kisshu heard her ask, _Can you hear me?_

_Yup, this is great! _Kisshu said.

_I like telepathy, _Ichigo said. _I should probably get home, so I'll see you Wednesday._

"Can I at least take you home?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Okay," Ichigo said. She picked up the portal machine, and Kisshu took her shoulder, then teleported to her room. When they landed, Ichigo put the portal machine under her bed again, and turned back to Kisshu. "Thanks Kisshu," she said.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "You're being nicer today…."

"You were right, Aoyama is a creep," Ichigo said. She shuddered, and said, "That was NOT pretty."

"What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I saw him screwing a tree," Ichigo said. "I was with my friend Miwa, and we saw him screwing a tree. I think we're scarred for life. I kind of envy Moe; she was in detention again, so she didn't have to see that. But Miwa got a picture, and posted it around the school."

"That's freaky," Kisshu said. "Why did Miwa want a picture?"

"So Aoyama would never have another girlfriend," Ichigo said. "By tomorrow, his popularity will have gone down the drain, and he'll be ruined."

"So does this mean we can be together?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Stop calling me a toy, and THEN we can be together," Ichigo said.

"YAY!" Kisshu said, and kissed her. She kissed back, and was somewhat sorry when Kisshu broke it off. "I have to go make sure Pai didn't try to cook," he told her. "See you Wednesday."

"'Kay," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and teleported off.

_**Wednesday, at the Café: **_Ichigo and the others were finished decorating the Café, and Ichigo had called Kisshu. He teleported in soon after with Pai, who was dragging Taruto.

Lettuce opened the doors soon after the Cyniclons arrived, and as she came in, everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lettuce looked a bit startled, then smiled. "Thanks minna," she said happily. She looked startled when she saw Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, and Kisshu said, "We formed a temporary truce for your birthday."

"Wow, thank you," Lettuce said.

"Lettuce-oneechan, do you want to do cake or presents first, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Um…. is cake okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Of course, it's your birthday," Keiichiro said. "I'll go get it." He went to the kitchen and came back with a large chocolate-frosted cake with candles and an icing porpoise on it. He set it in front of Lettuce, and she blew the candles out. The others clapped when she blew them all out on the first try.

"You'll get your wish," Ichigo said.

The Cyniclons looked puzzled, and Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, what does that mean?"

"Usually when you blow out the candles on a birthday cake, you make a wish, and if you blow them all out at once on your first try, supposedly your wish will come true," Ichigo explained.

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "Can we eat the cake now?"

Keiichiro chuckled and started cutting slices for everyone. "This is really good," Taruto said as he ate. "Keiichiro, can you give the recipe to Kisshu?"

"Uh…. sure…" Keiichiro said as everyone looked at Kisshu.

"Kisshu, you know how to bake?" Ichigo asked.

"He's better than Keiichiro," Pai said. Kisshu turned red as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Jeez, you must be amazing," Ichigo said.

"Maybe…." Kisshu said uncomfortably. "Can you all stop staring at me?"

"Let's have Lettuce-oneechan open presents now, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Pai wanted to go first," Kisshu commented.

Pai looked uncomfortable, but didn't have much of a choice as the Mews looked at him- and as Kisshu nudged him in Lettuce's direction. Pai took a box out of his pocket as he went over, and handed it to Lettuce, saying, "Um… Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Pai-san," Lettuce said, taking the box from him. She opened it, and squeaked, turning red.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Lettuce held up the carving Kisshu had done, of her and Pai kissing. Pai whipped around and glared at Kisshu. "What happened to the present _I _had for her?" Pai asked in a dangerous voice.

"I tried to tell you, humans don't give their girlfriends engagement rings until they've actually confessed," Kisshu said. "You haven't even told Lettuce your feelings; an engagement ring is pushing it. So I switched the ring with the carving I did while you weren't looking. I thought it was cute."

Lettuce was studying the carving, and said, "It actually is kind of cute, and it's really well-made, too. Kisshu-san, where did you learn to carve like this?"

"I taught myself 'cause I was bored," Kisshu said. "I don't always paint the carvings, but I figured since it was a special occasion, I should paint it."

"Thank you," Lettuce said. "It's a nice present."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Pai, do you have something to say to Lettuce?"

"Do I have to say it with an audience?" Pai asked.

Kisshu just lifted an eyebrow, and Pai gulped, then said, "Lettuce, um… will you be my girlfriend?"

Lettuce looked momentarily shocked, and then as Pai was getting nervous, she hugged him and said, "I'd love to, Pai!"

Pai hugged her back, and everyone except Ryou and Taruto 'awwed'. "Well, we've got one more person who needs to confess, but I guess it can wait," Kisshu said. "That's two happy couples in two days."

"Two?" Ryou asked warily.

"Kisshu and I got together yesterday, and today it's Lettuce and Pai," Ichigo said.

"How is that going to work?" Ryou asked.

"After I kill Deep Blue's human host, we can form a real truce," Kisshu said. "I should probably go do that."

"Be careful," Ichigo said.

"I will," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

"Why didn't we hear anything about you guys wanting a truce before now?" Ryou asked.

"Because we figured that you'd kill us if we asked," Taruto said bluntly.

"He'd get taken down if he tried," Ichigo said. "We were never actually going to kill you guys; Ryou just thought we were. I'm not really cut out for killing people anyways, and none of the others are too keen on it either."

"Oh…" Pai said. He and Lettuce came over holding hands, and Lettuce said, "A truce is for the best; we weren't getting anywhere with this anyways. Ichigo and I had an idea for the truce, too."

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked.

"We could give all our Mew Aqua to the Cyniclons to restore their planet, and then they wouldn't need Earth," Ichigo said. "But I'd kind of like to ask Kisshu to live with me….."

"He'll be thrilled," Pai said. "We might get exiled anyways."

"Taru-Taru can live with Pudding, na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"And Pai could have our spare room," Keiichiro said. "That would work, and I think we've got enough Mew Aqua to heal your planet, Pai."

"I guess that's settled," Ichigo said. "Now we just wait for Kisshu to come back."

Ten minutes later, Kisshu teleported back in grinning ear to ear. "I take it he's dead?" Pai asked.

"Yup, no more tree-screwing baka," Kisshu said happily. "Did you get things settled here?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "And apparently Ichigo wants you to live with her."

"YAY!" Kisshu said happily. Ichigo smiled.

"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had," Lettuce said happily.

All the others smiled.

**Horrible ending, but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review! I NEED reviews! But please don't flame me if you don't like this for some reason.**


End file.
